Blacksmith Boldwin
Blacksmith Boldwin is a merchant in Demon's Souls. He is the first blacksmith encountered by the player. He will be the only source of weapon and armor repairs until the player reaches Blacksmith Ed. He sells items that will help the player early on; however, he's outmatched by vendors found later. As with all merchants, he sells his wares in exchange for souls. Information * He can help you upgrade weapons with Hardstone, Sharpstone and etc. * He can also repair any damaged equipment in exchange for souls. * When killed, he will drop Hands of God. * Voiced by Mike Carter. Dialogue First arrival to Nexus * Hm? You new here? Are you here for my services? The Names Boldwin… Just an ordinary blacksmith. It's simple. Just bring me all the souls you can. In trade, I'll give you weapons. Or forge ones you already have. With your souls, I can eke out a living, and with my weapons, you can go on living. Not a bad deal, eh? * Perhaps you've already heard, but there's another blacksmith at the enterance of Stonefang mine. He's an eccentric old man, but he knows his trade well. He's the only sane one left in a town of soul-starved men. * If you do meet him… Yeah… well, forget it, that stubborn old n'er do well will just ignore you. There aren't enough blacksmiths in this temple to handle all the work. Only certain ores can be used to forge weapons, but you'll just have to make do. And be thankful that I'm still of good health. After finishing Stonefang Tunnel (after talking to Blacksmith Ed) * Well' old Ed's still up to his old strange ways, is he? Hah hah, even the Demons don't know what to do with him, hmm? Gawd, my sides ache! Hah hah hah hah… * Back in my younger years, I had the strength of an ox. The miners would always ask me to clear out the bearbugs, which I pummelled with my bare hands! But even I couldn't beat 'em. So I lobbed them into the lava pits! Gah hah hah hah hah! * I'm pretty strong myself, but even I don't compare to old Ed. The man's a beast, I tell you! The man must eat dragon tails and wishing stones. If you heed my advice, you'll avoid crossing him. I reckon he'd prove a lot more trouble than most Demons! Gah hah hah hah hah! * Deep inside Stonefang mine is an ancient dragon burial ground. The bones of the dragons exude ore. Greeting * Oh, good day to you. I can forge weapons for you, for a fair price. Greeting (with less than 1000 souls) * It's simple. Just bring me all the souls you can. In trade, I'll give you weapons. Or forge ones you already have. With your souls, I can eke out a living, and with my weapons, you can go on living. Not a bad deal, eh? When leaving * Do come back alive. I need your business. When leaving without doing business * No interest, eh? I can tell you're not going to last long here… When leaving abruptly and returning * What's the hurry? Where're you off to? Haven't ye any manners? * I'll excuse the rudeness, but only this once. You're lucky that it's me and not one of the other barbaric louts. When attacked * What in blazes do you think you're doing?! Have you lost your wretched senses? I am Boldwin, and I am not going down without a fight! Wares 'Consumables' Crescent Moon Grass 150 Souls Fresh Spice 350 Souls Ed's Grindstone 2,000 Souls 'Weapons' Dagger 700 Souls Short Sword 1,000 Souls Battle Axe 1,500 Souls Heater Shield 2,000 Souls 'Ammunition' Arrow 20 Souls Bolt 30 Souls Drops *1,860 Souls *Hands of God x1 Category:Characters Category:Merchants